Talk:Ragnarock/@comment-110.142.176.178-20131228020619/@comment-3482311-20140101080250
I never said they where a start up company I said the business plan for the game itself not the whole company. The mistakes they made where literally copy and pasting code otherwise none of these bugs would occur/reoccur this is a very cost effective method however they make the same repeated mistakes without caring. Did you notice the chest event where there where literally thousands of non bazaar potions being obtained or how the chest events with the public chest glitch had 100+ players who had scores of people who spent thousands on keys yet they didnt make any money? They noticed they just did not know nor wanted to be bothered to have to attempt to fix it. I have no idea about blizard and mobage but ford and holden go through every single possible scenario possible in car crashes and other potential possibilities with a streamlined total quality management over new vehicles as well as not copy and pasting and branding it something else. They claimed they "fixed" the chest bug right? Nope its still there if you do it correctly just not the same as everyone was told on the board. They have not fixed any issues go name one which they apparently "fixed". Actually 99% of the bugs i've talked about can be fixed with the snap of a finger by adding 1 or 2 lines for a post-loop test or by just not copy and pasting (most recent bug with the exchange buttons), literally every glitch could have been fixed with the snap of a finger except for the recent rescue glitch which isnt actually a glitch but a 3rd party program. They company has been fully aware of all the bugs but there are many reasons why they choose to ignore it. Yes, the game becomes more complicated, as more and more is added, and changes are made to existing code. The alternative is to increase the time between each event, or to have no evolution in the events (including no bug fixing), or to make the events MUCH simpler and more boring. And even then, you cannot protect yourself against things like the proxy-method. I never talked about the game being more and more complicated I would actually prefer it but its all up to drecom not us, the statement where you mention as more and more is added, is actually false they added more and more events copy and pasting the old events just rebranding it and adding a little twist or different graphics. The proxy method is more complex (I havent used it and don't plan to as they explicitly state 3rd party apps will get you banned) but in the short term all they have to do is disconnect you if a http proxy is detected simple, in the long run they have much more options to approach 3rd party apps. They have the money, they choose to keep the money and instead pay the small group (if not a single person) who cannot do his job when they could be paying someone else who can do the job better or in this case actually be bothered to do the job " So - You have to accept that there ARE only two options, whether you like them or not: A. Have the developer check his own code, slowing down the creation of new content. B. Have another person go through it thoroughly, slowing down the fixing of bugs. " C. Literally look at statistics if anything is unreleastic compared to internal testing e.g 10x internal testing points obviously there is a glitch/problem there. D. Hire an actual Q and A team to actually go through previous bugs (this is quite a common approach) E. Actually give a damn and fix the bugs Flags are used to decide whether there is an event running, that modifies the effect of a card. It's the simplest way to program for Event Specialists. Flags are used to return if something is true or false it can be the event it can be if someone's score goes past say 50k in 1 hit in gvg or whatever nonsense if they implemented it and cared about fixing bugs the chest event's public method would have been fixed ages ago and some people wouldn't have their 40k/40k non bazaar potions or whatever ridiculous amount they have. No all they have to do is literally set a limit in the post (quest succeed screen) to not be past x amount of time if so then return a flag of the value being true and it would be investigated if there is an actual glitch it would easily be isolated in the questing code as well and if it isn't a glitch the flag value would just change simple. As I said, they CANNOT fix the multiple device issue this is the reason they removed the logout button and havent noticed the new way of logging out and assume the problem is isolated to only the members who had access to the logout button when it was available. This is very obvious they have known about multiple devices for a LONG time but they cannot fix it without changing gree/RoD completely which would break a lot of code. They do not need constant monitoring of logs just a glance at logs at the end of a event or just looking at it once in a while just to make sure the top scorers arent actually glitching or they could just add flags to certain events which would notify them when a new glitch arose In fact I could fix all the bugs in less than 30 seconds each provided I could access the modules as well as isolating the glitchers and removing the content easily. However drecom is either lazy, lacking staff/money, want us to actually use it as it promotes economic activity in a few cases and is isolated by untradable cards or items that can only be used personally.